Blonde Brigade
by Mrotrax
Summary: Massive, multi crossover. The greatest heroes of the multi-verse once saved their homes from the greatest force of darkness. Now, the darkness has returned and they must reunited. Naruto, Zatch Bell, Soul Eater, Trigun, Shaman King, FMA, Guren Lagann and others. Feel free to adopt


Blonde Brigade

**Plot:** Years ago, they come together to save the multiverse from the forces of darkness, then went their separate ways. Now, the darkness has returned and so must they.

Naruto, Trigun, Zatch Bell, Soul Eater, Fullmetal Alchemist, One Piece, Gurren Lagann, Shaman King, Fairy Tail, Attack on Titan and History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi all belong to their respective creators, publishing houses and animation/dubbing studios.

Please support the official release(s) and other fanfic writers.

Opening song: Hero-Flow

_**CHAPTER 1: IT BEGINS…AGAIN?**_

_They were among the greatest heroes in the multiverse, brought together by the gods themselves to battle against the greatest darkness that ever existed:_

_The Child of Prophecy, a ninja who fought for peace and never went back on his word, turning mortal enemies into loyal allies._

_The Humanoid Typhoon, a gunslinger who swore to never kill and dedicated his life to spreading love and peace._

_The Mamodo who fought to become a kind-hearted and just king so that friendships were never shattered._

_The Weapon Miester, who fought against Madness itself and became the second being to hand Asura the Kishin a defeat._

_The Alchemists, two brothers who sought out the legendary Philosopher's Stone and repair their damaged bodies, only to save their country and repair the art they had dedicated their lives to._

_The Black-foot Cook, a lover of food and women who fought using his legs and cooked delicious meals for anyone he saw starving._

_The Gunman pilot who fought using pure determination and resolve, defying reality and refusing to surrender._

_The Shaman Queen, unrivalled in her control of spirits and her nearly unlimited supply of Furyoku._

_The Celestial Mage who treated the spirits under her control like family and dedicated herself to becoming just as powerful as her friends._

_The Titan Shifter, an enemy of humanity dedicated to her mission; protect her world and free her kind._

_And finally the Wind cutting feather, a kind-hearted and peaceful martial artist and member of the Shinpaku Alliance, defenders of the weak from the forces of YAMI and YOMI._

_Together, these brave heroes and heroines fought the personification of darkness, Ying herself, in a battle that shook the core of the multi-verse. Eventually triumphant, they then went their separate ways and went on to become legends in their own worlds. _

_However, they all made a vow that should the darkness return, they would return and finish it once and for all._

Somewhere, in the darkest reaches of one of the corners of the multi-verse, a massive, planet sized fortress was located. In the main hall of this castle, a dark being read a book that held the text above.

A dark smile crossed the being's face as he sipped some tea before returning to the small meal on his plate.

"Tell me Zub, how is the plan progressing?" He asked his subordinate, a small hooded creature holding onto a staff. "Do you know how many of our subordinates are ready for the sequel?"

"Of course my master." Zub smiled as he shifted through several scrolls, glancing at their content. "Seven of them are ready and baying for their foe's blood."

"Hmm…only seven, eh?" His master asked. "Not enough for Plan A. Begin preparations for Plan B, then focus our efforts to worlds n, a, m and o. We must deal with these heroes no matter what it takes. Never forget that."

"As you command, Mau-sama. Duke has already departed for world n." The hooded being limped to continue his work, leaving his master to view the images inside his crystal ball.

_Konoha_

The 6th Hokage stirred from his bed, awoken by the sound of crying. Quickly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he quietly left his bed and went into the next room, where his young son Arashi lay in his cradle, crying loud enough to wake the neighborhood.

"Hey little buddy." Naruto Uzumaki smiled as he picked his crying son up. "Have a bad dream? It's okay, daddy's here."

Arashi burped and the crying stopped. Naruto pulled him back so that he could see his face. The redheaded, jade eye-coloured toddler started smiling, giggling and reaching for his father's face. Naruto in turn started smiling and nuzzled his son's nose.

"Everything okay?"

A tired but smiling Sakura Haruno admired the scene from the doorway, happy for her boys.

"Arashi-chan just had a nightmare." Naruto smiled. "Though I think he'd really calm down if his mommy was here."

The pink haired woman took her son into her arms and nuzzled his nose before her fiancé wrapped them in a hug.

In the aftermath of the Fourth Ninja War and defeat of Kaguya-Hime, Team 7 had sat down and after a very long talk, Sakura had finally learnt what had happened between the boys the day they had become a team. She was so angry at both of them for never telling her that to this day, the normally unflappable Sasuke Uchiha deemed her the most terrifying being in the world and wondered how Naruto, his brother in all but blood, was still in head over heels love with her.

With the truth revealed and after several weeks in the hospital (which the boys agreed they totally deserved for playing with a girl's heart)l later, Sakura decided to allow Naruto to finally take her out on a few dates at the very least once they returned. The look of dumb happiness on the blonde's face had been so infectious that even the stone faced Shino and Sasuke had been seen with grins on their faces.

It had not been all roses and happiness when Sakura and Naruto began dating; the blonde jinchuriki maintained a healthy belief he was a rebound guy and did many idiotic things. Sakura herself had to work on controlling her temper and with the sudden rise of his popularity/jealously towards Naruto's interactions with the opposite sex.

Both also had to break the hearts of several admirers, but Hinata and Lee had proven to be very understanding and happy for them. Sakura was pretty sure that the Hyuuga princess had personally taken care of several Naruto fan girls, while Lee and that Iwa ninja who had written Sakura a love letter had a few words with some of her more 'vocal' suitors.

And most importantly, when things were good, they greatly outweighed the negative: The thick-headed and loud Naruto proved himself to be a decent gentlemen (this shocked everybody, considering who his teachers were) and spoiled Sakura with presents, flowers and romantic dinners now that he had access to the funds his parents had left him.

Her parents, in a complete surprise for Sakura, absolutely adored Naruto (not that they were against Sasuke once the whole story of the Uchiha clan was revealed); her father Kizashi and the jinchuriki had bonded over prank ideas, while her mother Mebuki helped Naruto regain his love for gardening. For the first time in the boy's life, he could truly say he had a family.

Then came the day Sakura revealed she was pregnant with Naruto's child.

It went down in history as the day Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the ninja world, fainted in front of the entire Alliance army on his 17th birthday.

He was adamant he heard the spirits of his parents, Jiraiya, Nagato, Itachi, Haku, Obito, the kages and Neji laughing at him while he was unconscious. Jiraiya and Neji especially.

When he had awoken, the thoughts of rebound gone, Naruto had raced across the ninja lands to assure Sakura he was the happiest young man in the world. How did he do so?

His first idea was to create shadow-clones to tell everyone/everything on the he was going to be the father of her chid. Instead, he chose to simply kiss her forehead and then her stomach.

Nine months, ten hours of labour and a throw through several walls later, Arashi Uzumaki-Haruno was born perfectly healthy and safe. There had not been a single dry eye among the Konoha 11 and their family/friends. Especially when Naruto appointed Iruka to be Arashi's godfather, while Sakura made Hinata the newborn's godmother.

The couple was planning to marry in a few months on Naruto's birthday, with Sasuke and Ino as best man and Maid of Honour, respectively. Then they'd take their little boy with them on a fou-month honeymoon to Wave and Crescent Moon. While they were away, Sasuke would be acting Hokage and Shizune would be acting Head Nurse.

"Think I'll take a quick shower before breakfast." Naruto smiled after he kissed his fiancé and son. "How about we meet up with Sasuke at the park afterwards?"

"Good idea." Sakura smiled as she tickled her son. "You want to see Uncle Sasuke again, don't you Arashi-chan?"

The baby giggled happily.

_Planet Gun-smoke_

"There he is!"

A spiky blonde haired man rushed through a box of donuts as he leapt through yet another barrage of bullets.

"You guys really are persistent!" Vash weakly smiled while inwardly crying about never being able to enjoy a simple box of donuts without running into a bounty hunter.

Ducking and jumping over anything that blocked his way, the Humanoid Typhoon was quick to grab a flying donut before bullets riddled it. Quickly stuffing the treats in his mouth, he then burst into a rush while silently apologizing to the grave he had been visiting.

After Knives had sacrificed himself to save him, Vash had buried his wayward brother at the site their shuttle had landed when they first came to Gun-smoke. After a private funeral, Vash had continued to wonder the planet, spreading love and peace wherever he went.

But he made sure to return to that spot once a month to deposit fresh flowers and chat with Knives…which was exactly how this latest batch of bounty hunters had tracked him down.

"Don't let him get away!" The leader shouted. "We'll be filthy rich!"

While Vash's name had mostly been cleared (to those who cared anyways), there was still a huge reward on his head for all the destruction he inadvertly caused. Thus so, the Humanoid Typhoon continued running from the many out of the cash on his head.

"All I wanted was to enjoy a deluxe box of forty!" He wailed as he tossed the now empty box at his prsuers, throwing one off his Thomas and falling flat on his head.

Just then, a pair of Thomas and a film crew arrived on the scene

"Oh! Insurance girls!" Vash smiled.

"Hi there, Mr. Vash the Stampede!" A young woman with long brown hair waved

"I told you not to call me by my full name!" Vash wailed.

These two were the lights of Vash's life; insurance girls turned TV/radio stars Meryl and Millie. They had been following him longer than he could remember, documenting all the crazy shenanigans he got himself into.

Meryl was already in character, trying to direct the crew to record the whole affair and make sure her not so secret beloved was alright, patching up whatever cuts she found.

"Meryl, I'm okay!" Vash smiled weakly, secrety enjoying this.

Memories suddenly flooded Vash's head. Images of fellow blondes smiling at him and a dark mass covering the world appeared.

Vash then tripped on a stone and rolled cartoonishlly down a hill, stopping only when he hit a boulder.

"Owies…"

"Vash!" Meryl screamed in worry, dismounting her Thomas and racing towards him, a camera in her hands.

"Is all good!" Vash smiled weakly before he saw something happen to the boluder; black marks suddenly appeared, taking the form of a leaf that glowed and let out a spinning void, a portal.

With a smile, Vash the Stampede leapt into the spiral, his destination uncertain but knowing he'd see a good friend soon.

He didn't realize Meryl and Mille had followed him.

_Mamodo world_

From atop his palace, the King of Mamodos enjoyed the peace and tranquillity of his kingdom; smiling happily as his people went about their business without a care in the world.

Despite the prosperity and happiness that surrounded him, not a day went by that Zatch Bell didn't think of his close friend Kiyo Takamine, the genius who helped him become the kind king he was. Every day he'd wonder:

What was Kiyo up to now? He was sure to no longer be in school, maybe he had a job or had started a company? Had that relationship with Megumi worked out?

"Hey Zatch!"

Zatch turned to see his twin brother Zeno waiting inside, motioning him inside.

"They're waiting for you." The white haired twin pointed before smirking. "Tia says you got point 3 seconds to get to the room before she…"

"I'll be right there!" Zatch then raced past his brother and hurried to the council chamber, desperate to avoid a beating from the red haired female Mamodo.

Point two seconds later, he was in his chair at the centre of the Mamodo-World Council, whose members included Zatch's rival Brago and close friends Kolulu, Tia and Kanchomé.

"About time you showed up." Tia growled, scaring even Brago with the irritation in her voice. "You may be king Zatch, but there're still schedules to keep."

"Love you too, Tia." Zatch grumbled.

"What was that?" The red haired roared.

"I said 'Yes Tia, I love you!'"

"That can't be a healthy relationship." Kanchome whispered to Kolulu, who nodded her head in agreement.

"My brother's love life aside, if we could get this meeting started?" Zeno suggested. "As my future sister-in-law said, we all have schedules to keep."

The meeting went smoothly after this, with all the standards reports being delivered and projects approved.

"I think this meeting is adjourned." Zatch smiled an hour later. "Who wants Yellow-tail fish donuts?"

"Seems you missed a spot, your majesty." Brago sighed as he threw a small piece of paper at his king, who took a look, only to freeze.

"No way…" The lightning user cringed, memories and disbelief entering his mind. His fellow councilmembers noticed his tense form and saw the fear in his eyes. They hadn't seen him like this since his battles with Clear Note and Maestro….

Zatch then stood and announced.

"I have to leave for a few days. Tia, you, Kolulu and Brago are in charge until I return."

"Why not me?" Zeno asked. "I'm your brother!"

"Because you're a weakling and a cheater." Brago growled. "That and your pure royalty life…"

"Lacks the perspective we have and that has helped us maintain order and balance for so long?" Kolulu finished.

"Exactly." Kanchome finished.

"Fair enough…" Zeno sighed. "But those first few were for the games only! I've changed since then!"

While the others argued, Zatch and Tia moved out of the room, wondering down the hall.

"What's going on Zatch?" Tia demanded, worry obvious in her voice. "What was on that scarp of paper?"

Zatch sighed, wishing he could explain the circumstances

"I'll take Owashi." Zatch explained. "He's the fastest way to get there. And the least con...con…what's the word again?"

"Conspicuous." Tia sighed before wrapping her king in a bone crushing hug. "Be careful out there Zatch, we need you here."

"Tia…" Zatch gasped. "Can't…breathe..!"

"The mightiest Mamodo in existence and her hugs hurt him." Brago sighed, still hoping the last few years had been a dream and he had won their battle instead.

_Death City_

It had been a regular day for Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans; they had gone to Russia to deal with a Kishin that had preying on the poor. For them, it was beyond easy; the Kishin had lacked any power beyond enhanced strength.

Now that Asura, and sadly Chrona, were sealed away, Kishin Eggs were becoming scarce compared to when they had started at the Academy. But still, it was their duty to destroy Kishin anywhere, and they were still a freaking deadly team.

Maka and Soul had become even closer than they already had been, as had Black Star with Tsubaki and Kid with Liz. Now both in their early twenties, they were recognized far and wide in their world; Soul had become one of the most respected Death Scythes (although Kid rarely used him, stupid symmetry obsession) and Maka was a meister many aspired to emulate.

"Momma!" A child's voice hollered happily, little feet following it. "Papa!"

Maka crouched down and embraced her daughter, a warm smile on her face. Soul quickly joined her and kissed the little girl on the cheek, getting a giggle.

"Did you behave for grandpapa?" Maka smiled.

"Of course she did!" Spirit smiled happily and he hopped over to hug his daughter, only to be Maka chopped away and sent crashing to the street.

"You okay, old man?" Soul asked his father-in-law with some worry.

"Don't worry!" Spirit beamed as he leapt back to his feet, ignoring the steaming lump on his head. "The great grandpa Spirit doesn't fall that easily!"

While Soul and Spirit caught up, Maka felt an urgency to check her mirror. Shifting her daughter into one arm, she took out a make-up mirror and blew on it, fogging it.

"Esper, do you want to help mama?" She asked her daughter, who nodded quickly and copied her mother's speech while they traced the numbers into the fog and uttered the incantation:

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

"Maka, are you there?"

"Of course, Kidd. Where are you?" Maka asked, confused when she saw no sign of her old friend and boss.

Death the Kidd now wore a hood like his late father, along with a skull mask on his head.

"Maka! Must you hold your daughter in only one arm?" Kidd screamed before composing himself. "Sorry about that."

"I know you're working on it." She sighed. "What's up Kidd?"

"It's Lord Death. According to the note dad put on it, the symbol will explain the job." Kidd reminded his friend before reaching through the mirror and giving Maka a scroll.

The symbol was a leaf.

Maka smiled at the men at her life.

"Soul…Pack a few things, we're going to Konoha."

Soul grinned.

"Nice. We get to see these so called 'cool' ninja."

To be continued….

Closing Song: Stutter- Marianas Trench

_**There you go, read and Review. Also, feel free to adopt/copy, I got so many story ideas you'd be helping me out.**_


End file.
